


My Croft, Mycroft

by Sherlock_Sebastian



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_Sebastian/pseuds/Sherlock_Sebastian





	My Croft, Mycroft

\- «Моя ферма», Майкрофт...

Шерлок так и не успевает закончить фразу – огромная как клешня ладонь брата со всей силы ударяет по столу так, что столовые приборы подскакивают со скатерти на дюйм-другой. 

\- Прекрати, - шипит Майкрофт. – Немедленно прекрати!..

\- Что именно? – с наигранным удивлением спрашивает Холмс-младший.

\- Прекрати называть свой дом – _так_!

\- Мне нравится, - отвечает Шерлок с беспечной улыбкой.

\- Не нравится – _мне_!

\- Дом-то – мой. Так что... можешь выражать свое недовольство, сколько твоей душе угодно. Все равно без толку, дорогой брат.

\- Шерлок! 

\- Ну в самом деле, неужели тебе не надоело выговаривать мне одно и тоже! Смирись, Майкрофт. «Моя ферма» останется при своем названии: «Моей фермой» и ничем другим.

\- Был бы дом в Шотландии, а не в Южном Сассексе... – бурчит Майкрофт себе под нос.

\- Ах проблема лишь в том, что я купил жилище не в той части Британии? Находись «Моя ферма» значительно северней Лондона, а не южнее, как сейчас, нареканий бы не возникло?

\- Даже не думай.

\- Тогда какой смысл...

\- Нелепое название, Шерлок! Крайне, крайне нелепое! – взрывается Майкрофт. - Как только в голову-то пришло!

\- Очень подходящее...

\- Порождает ненужную путаницу!

\- Дорогой мой брат, я пока еще в своем уме, чтобы отличить дом от человека.

\- Начинаю в этом сомневаться.

\- В том, что не отличу, и ли в том, что не в своем уме?

\- Никто в здравом уме и мысли не допустит, чтоб дать дому название сходное с человеческим именем. Это глупо!

\- Лишь следую семейной традиции...

\- Шерлок!

\- ...семейной традиции глупых названий, - продолжает Шерлок как ни в чем не бывало. - Сам посуди, братец: человек в здравом рассудке будет ли давать ребенку такое имя, какое тебе дал отец? А, Май-крофт?! Как правило, благодарный наследник, получив неожиданно свалившееся на него богатство, назовет своего только-только рожденного первенца в честь почившего родственника, а не в честь самого наследства...

\- Дядюшкино имя было неблагозвучно, ты знаешь.

\- Ну да, ну да... Хоть дальние, хоть ближние родственники – семейка-то одна! Нам можно было бы выбить на гербе девиз, будь у нас герб, разумеется: «Холмсы – обладатели самых причудливых имен Британии». Благодарение богу, брат, мы с тобой избавлены от необходимости пользоваться _полными именами_. 

\- Да уж! – с чувством соглашается Майкрофт. – Это было бы крайне неудобно. И из-за длинны и из-за нагромождения значений.

\- Именно… - Холмс молчит с минуту, а потом лукаво улыбается: - Видишь, хоть в чем-то мы все же пришли к согласию.

\- Только в этом, Шерлок, - спохватывается Майкрофт Холмс. - Только в этом. Я по-прежнему настаиваю на смене названия твоего дома.

Глаза Шерлока озорно поблескивают.

\- Ничего не добьешься, ты знаешь.

\- Посмотрим.

\- Вся прелесть ситуации в том, Майкрофт – что у тебя нет ни малейших прав на чем-либо настаивать. Зато я в кои-то веки вправе пропустить твои наставления мимо ушей.

\- Не зли меня, Шерлок! Лучше не зли меня!

\- А что тогда? Выстроишь против младшего брата «всю королевскую конницу и всю королевскую рать»? Задействуешь лучшие силы своего ведомства? Из-за такой малости?!

\- А если и так?!

\- Самому-то не кажется это абсурдным?.. Полноте, Майкрофт! Все твои угрозы ничего не стоят. Ни-че-го. Сам прекрасно знаешь. Так что - хватит на меня дуться, право слово. Лучше выкинь все из головы, и попробуй-ка моего мёду. Прекрасный мёд, великолепный! Тебе, сластене, понравится. Уверяю - это лучший мёд, какой ты когда-либо пробовал Майкрофт. Мёд... «Моей фермы».


End file.
